


as the walls fall down

by charjace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: a mother's war and her children
Relationships: Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Coffaine, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Anarka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	as the walls fall down

Their mother had told them to go play in the music room when she had seen their father’s car park in the drive. She didn’t want them to hear what she had to say, she wanted to keep them out of this  _ mess _ that was their father’s life. He was coming even  _ less _ now, and  Anarka was growing tired of it, hating the look on her children’s faces as they ask if their father was coming home that day and she didn’t have an answer.

“Make some music for your  maman ,” She says, placing a kiss on the top of her son’s head, he could see the worry in her son’s eyes as he looked up at her. He was growing  tall; both of her children were – she has been trying to keep them away from their  arguing and fighting, but there is a part of her that is telling her that is  unrealistic , that they know about it. That  _ Luka _ does if the way she watches him grip his sister’s hand tightly as he walks the pair of them to the small room that they keep their music  instruments in. The front door opened as the music room door shut, and in walk the kid’s father.

It was quiet for a bit,  Juleka was sitting on the floor as Luka grabbed a guitar. Sitting in front of his sister, the guitar was a little big for him but he started to strum his fingers against the chords. Trying to find a song to sing to calm himself and  Juleka . Then he hears the rise of his  parent's voices as they argue, he can see the tears in  Juleka’s forming, telling him that she hears it too. The words, they’re not coming to him but the chords are, so he keeps strumming as  Juleka moves to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Not able to do it anymore, the music stumbling all over itself inside his head as the voices of his parents rise – he can barely make out what they’re saying. Placing the guitar to the side, he pulls his sister into his lap, holding her tightly.

“Luka,”  Juleka’s voice, so quiet he could barely hear it – so  _ shakey _ and full of  sadness as she speaks, “How long will he be gone for this time?”

Their father, likes to pick and choose how long he stayed with them and how long he stayed away. When his parents fight, he goes away and they never know when he will come back, it’s a game of chance, “I don’t know Jul,” He answers honestly, and he feels  Juleka curl more up into him and he holds her tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His own tear falling down his face.

Curled up on the floor is how  Aranka found her children two hours later when she walked into the music room. They were asleep in each other’s arms, and she didn’t want to wake them up. Her eyes were red from the crying she had been doing, her throat sore from arguing with her children’s father. He’s not coming back, she was feed up with not knowing what to say to her kids about him, she had told him to  _ stay _ and get better, or just  _ leave _ . Bending down, she brushes her hand through her daughter’s hair, watching her stir slightly – with a sad smile she lightly shakes her children’s shoulders to wake them.

“We’re going to get you two to bed,”  Anarka says as they slowly wake up, with a smile she hoped they couldn’t see the sadness behind, “It’ll be  comfier than the floor.”

Both her children nod their heads, sitting  themselves up before standing up and walking towards their rooms to change into their  pyjamas . She passed by  Juleka’s room first, “ Maman ,”  Juleka’s voice, quiet as she called out to her mother. 

“What is it Jul?” She asks, while she isn’t  _ ready _ to face the questions about their father – she was going to be honest with her children. But, what  Juleka asked for, wasn’t what she thought it was going to be.

“Can I sleep next to Luka tonight?”

“Let’s go ask him,”  Anarka replies, bending down to pick up little  five-year-old Juleka in her arms and carry her to Luka’s room. Knocking softly on her son’s door before entering  Anarka stepped into the room as her son was putting his glasses away. Next year, she promised him that they’d get him some contacts. “Lu, Jul wants to ask you something.”

Luka looks towards his mother and sister in his door way, “Can I sleep here, please?”  Juleka asks,  climbing out of her mother’s grip when her brother says she can.

Both of her children climb into the bed and she tucks them in, pressing a soft kiss to each of their foreheads, “Goodnight, I love you two.”  Anarka says, switching off the light and smiling to herself a little when she hears her son’s soft voice singing a song for  Juleka .

It wasn’t until it was very late when  Anarka went to bed herself, after finding a nice boat that would fit the three of them on it. A nice new place to live in, she couldn’t stand living in this small home anymore and she wants a fresh start in a new home, something to call her own. Before she does take herself to bed, she takes a peek into Luka’s room, seeing the two curled up together sleeping peacefully. She’ll have to tell them in the morning, but for now – it's nice seeing them so  _ peaceful _ and relaxed.


End file.
